forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
2018 Halloween Event/Stories
Below is a compilation of the stories -- the quest texts -- given by the Librarian for each quest of the 2018 Halloween Event. Numbers in parentheses represent the quest number, with "a" told by the Librarian at the start of the quest, and "b" told when the quest is completed. The names of named quests are included. Prelude (1a - The Lost Library) Avid reader! Welcome, eager reader, to the Lost Library. Were you looking for anything in particular? (1b) I do hope that you're not too easily frightened. Here we specialise in tales of a rather... nefarious nature (2a - The Librarian) Please, take a look around. If you see anything that takes your fancy, don't hesitate to let me know (2b) Me? I'm the Librarian. I have worked here for as long as I can remember. I don't think that I will ever leave (3a - A Novel Warning) The books in this library can be very gripping. Be sure you don't let them pull you in too deep, or you might never return (3b) tba (4a) tba (4b) tba (5a) tba (5b) tba First Story - Lost in the Woods (6a) tba (6b) tba (7a) tba (7b) tba (8a) tba (8b) tba (9a) tba (9b) tba (10a) tba (10b) tba (11a) tba (11b) tba (12a) tba (12b) tba (13a) tba (13b) tba (14a) Suddenly she heard a loud crash from the next room. She jolted immediately (to) see what had happened, and in the room she saw him, the young boy, her boy (14b) The old lady was stood in front of her with a knife. "No!", the old lady screamed, "I won't let you take him". The woman moved towards her, eyes burning with anger (15a) Inexplicably, the old woman started to turn the knife towards herself. With a horrified panic, she began to stab herself repeatedly in the chest, and then collapsed to the floor (15b) The woman turned to the young boy and smiled. "You see? This is what happens when you try to run from me" (16a - A Wicked Twist) I love stories with a twist! Don't you? (16b) There are plenty of other terrifying tales hidden in this library. Would you like another? (17a - The Second Book) The situation starts to get pretty hairy in this next book (17b) This one is called 'The Beast Within' '' Second Story - The Beast Within '(18a)' ''There was something odd about the moon that night, something in the way it was hanging. It seemed bigger than usual, and much closer, almost threatening (18b) He had spent the last two days tracking the beast, and now there he stood on its doorstep. Staring into the abyss, the fear started to grip him, almost as if its reaching out from the cave itself to engulf him (19a) The fear and doubt were certainly compelling enough to make him walk away but he knew that if he did, the village would never be safe; his family would never be safe (19b) The beast had already claimed his eldest son and he would be damned if he allowed the fear to drive him from delivering his retribution. With his hands shaking from the adrenaline, he raised his torch and followed it into the darkness (20a) With every step he took, the walls seemed to creep closer and closer around him. There was a faint rancid smell being carried through the air. The deeper he went into the cave, the more pungent it became (20b) The man came to an opening in the cave, a wide circular cavern decorated with thousands of razor-sharp stalactites looming over him like rocky chandeliers. The fear of surrounding danger had surpassed him by this point, or so he thought (21a) A deep growl shook the cavern, the man felt the ground tremble and his legs followed suit. As he stared deep into the darkness of the far-side of the cavern, holding his torch out at arms-length, he finally saw it (21b) Two piercing yellow eyes staring directly back at him. The fear had taken control now, holding the man frozen in his place. The beastly figure began to grow from the shadows. A hulking giant wolf slowly pacing towards him (22a) The man shut his eyes and tried to find something to force the fear from his mind. He thought back to the night that his son was taken from him. He failed to save him from the beast then, but would avenge him tonight (22b) He reached for his knife, gripping tight onto the handle, but it wouldn't release from the sheath. He drew his gaze away from the wolf for only a second, before he felt the weight of the beast hit him at full force and pin him to the ground (23a) He was face to face with the beast now, with mere inches between them. He could feel the heat from the wolf's snarling breath upon his face, its eyes fixed deep, almost rooted to his own (23b) tba (24a) tba (24b) tba (25a) tba (25b) tba (26a) tba (26b) tba (27a) tba (27b) tba (28a) tba (28b) tba (29a) tba (29b) tba Third Story - tba Fourth Story - tba Category:2018 Halloween Event Category:Seasonal Events Category:Halloween Events